Build talk:Team - FoW Splinter Spike
Created after suggestion on my talk page. To quote, "manly spike becomes more effective than rit barrage at ~6.55 foes", and since many of the groups in FoW are small, splinter barrage should technically be more effective. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 12:38, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :And the monk and utility builds are terribaed, but cba. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 12:44, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Strength of Honor on barragers? It works only on melee's... --GothicNeko 13:37, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Did a few minors corrections. For utility slot, maybe painful bond or smite hex ? Need moar infuse on UA :p Hair Fetish Man 13:57, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::INFOOOOOOOOOOSE! Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 14:04, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm, i'm not sure how but I started with wanting OoV/OoP and then put in that =/. Utility build realistically needs an overhaul, so far I can only think of Judge's Insight and hex/cond removal for it. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 14:22, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::I guess Arage is there because the barragers would somehow end up in abjacent range to mobs. 0_o --Carnivorous Cupcake 15:51, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::Judges seems redundant too since you be spiking leftovers down with lifesteal anyway. --Carnivorous Cupcake 15:53, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm pretty sure that the tank is going to be in adjacent range. -- Drah 15:54, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oh that. Nvm, ignore what I said. :p Carnivorous Cupcake 15:55, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Variant to my DoA which I planned to post...rlly? --Graz The Healer 05:44, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Meaning I planned to post this for FoW. --Graz The Healer 05:45, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Not really, because this is better optimized for fow. Groups are small, which means Splinter barrage will blow shit up. In DoA< the groups are bigger, making manlyway more efficient. Life Guardian 05:50, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :I have a few vids of Rangerway in gloom I will put up soon, to show it works. --Graz The Healer 20:26, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Look, noone here other than you wants it as part of our buildspace. Let it go already. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 20:27, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I dont think there has ever been any testing with splinter spike. Splinter rangers By them selves attacking shit does scatter. A spkie is different. it kills them before they spike. I remember ToPK with B/ps, yes lots of scatter but that was not as well organized. If Rangers barrage pumps out more damage in a spiek than 100b warrior, then ranger would be the smarter choice to use in manlyway Back ON TOPIC::::: the rit on this is fail Take off the rit varients. have the 3 permas, and 3 rangers and 1 MoP and one monk. This can be better than 100b manly way. in 100b manly way, you have almost wasted spots on an eoe who doesnt do much but drag a spirit. This build doesnt even have a MoP in it. that is the Big thing in manly way is to cuase mmajor aoe from MoP. You can have it a Mop/ orders if you wan. can easily be fitten in. Bottem line: The rit varients in this build are not needed if bringing barrage rangers. Need a MoP Necro. Then this build is Better than 100b manly way. I have not tested this. But it should be better, in theory. Id love to see rangers participate in something besides storage characters.--Critical :Actually, the idea of this build isn't to mass trigger MoP, you would get more damage from adding an additional rit than adding a MoP (but, either way, there is already enough damage and neither are nessecary). If you have 5 foes, the average amount of times a single target is hit in 1 wave of barrage/splinter is 3.6 and with 10 foes the chance is only 1.8. This number of triggers would be even less with Rangers, since scaling Channeling up to 17 not only raises it to 56 damage, but gives you 6 splinter arrows. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 19:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::the rit, spirits are a good back like, other than that no use. theo nly reason why they have SoS in eoE is that there isnt much more they can put in it. This is an uber good idea. I want to see rangers the new 100b. i have my gwamm ranger sitting as a storage char. she'd love to swing her silverwing at fow. :::le sigh. The utility build does need sorting out though. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 12:29, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Splinter Barrage... Isn't Splinter Barrage... old school and obsolete with 100B wars + MoP nuking.I think some discussion comparing both have been done already. I can't remember where. One was right when he said : * Lower DPS * in case of failure, mobs goes on whole backline instead of wars only or first. Elephantaliste Noir 13:28, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :the significant difference between this and oldschool splinter barrage is this is done as a spike, instead of just randomly using barrage on things. Also see the top post to see why this can be more effective than manlyway in FoW. 13:38, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :: So from your top post we have a statement that over 6 foes, Manly wars are better. :: Do you suggest that for 6 and under, SBs would be more efficient ? Why, after all Manly wars trigger splinter for as much foes as a barrage would. Elephantaliste Noir 23:40, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::: After all not that much damage is required. But what i like in manly version is necro as finisher aswell, having a source of kd and dw against monks is usefull Elephantaliste Noir 23:48, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::SB? And no those are using estimates of damage per foe. Obviously manly gets stronger as you get more foes (more are hit by whirlwind, which triggers 100 blades, which triggers mop) and obviously Splinter is more effective when talking in terms of damage/foe when you have a low number of foes, since 1 wave of splinter damage will always do the same total damage. Obviously you dont need a necro "finisher" because there isnt a specific foe that will take significantly less damage, unless its out of range [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 23:50, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Tested last night with a beginner MT : 22 minutes. I think it's as fast as Manlyway. We took a sliver MT to solo the forest wolf because getting mobs with bows is tricky sometimes. I saw no utility in Gaze of fury but I was a bit short on energy (because of disaggro mainly), so essence strike could be an option. Monk has to be quick on annoying hexes because 6xSS with barrage is not cool. Divine light might do the trick. We took a leech rit but I want to try with a poro. Will give further feedback ASAP. Hair Fetish Man 10:22, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Oooh a leech porogon sounds good, speed up those griffons. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 11:21, October 1, 2009 (UTC) U shud add somwehere in barragers builds a Spirit Rift. It's great ;) :The point is to spike. Life Guardian 16:26, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Build is interesting, kinda seems pointless to me tho. 2 humans and splinter barrage heroes are easily more than enough to scour the place clean in a short amount of time. Done it many times. But, that said I will give this build a run. Just because its nice to see people using their brains. 05:23, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Point is to clear fow in <20 minutes. Can't really do that with heroes =\ Life Guardian 05:24, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe, Im guessing the consumables has more to do with it tho. Didn't see the consumables part before. = another gimmick build. I really miss the days back before the NM/HM thing when the game was actually challenging. I wonder how a splinter barrage team would fare with consumables. 05:28, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::The spike is good but you must have : a good MT (aggro must be a tight as possible) and the rits have to spike together. I didn't have a chance to do a proper run since, but the Mo/P might be a good solution. The smite skills do damage only when aggro scatters (which shouldn't be happening), otherwise it justs help the monk. Maybe switch to a proper para with "stand your ground", "we shall return" and maybe TNTF or "make haste" for perma. Have to try between two Aion sessions :) Hair Fetish Man 09:56, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps this does deal more damage than Mop with HB and Whirlwind on groups of six or less, but it's not as effective on larger groups. I don't think there are enough tiny groups that need to be destroyed to really make this as effective as 'Manly-Way'. Fissure Speed Clears are about efficiency and speed, so the ability to ball up and near-instantly obliterate large groups (numbers of foes greater than six) is of great value. However, that being said, I haven't been able to actually test this yet. Perhaps having three Barragers with Splinter Weapon will be sufficient enough to take out larger groups with speed comparable to Manly-Way groups. I'll have to see if I can find a group willing to test this out, or, failing in that, try to figure out the spike output with good-ol'-fashioned mathematics! 21:11, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::This is the most effective with massive splits. A FoW clear in 8 minutes is possible with 3 E/A terras, 3 splinter barrage, and 1 vor who know what they're doing. As a full team, it's probably inferior to manlyway. Life Guardian 21:13, October 11, 2009 (UTC) 8 min fowsc? That'd be quite a nice record if you had a screeny :). But your last point makes this build only worthy of being on this website for the elite who'd do it with 3 tanks (who knew the tank builds ofc....) and no real point for the average pug since just about everybody goes for only bulids that are proved tested and are afraid of trying anything new :( This would actually be quite interesting to test out tbh FoW 00:52, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Add Great Dwarf Weapon? AoE knockdown is beastly! Replace the UA monk with an ER heal so he can spam great dwarf weapon. Infuser God 18:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::^ ups :D....except he'd get an instant ass rape, along with a shattered pelvis.....I FUCKING LOVE YOU CHAOS <3 23:25, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I guess I'm missing the point. I've seen FoW clearing done in <30 minutes many times with only two splinter/barragers, one solid tank (typically perma), and a smiter/healer just for fun. Why support monk? I dont get why you couldnt still take a mark of pain instead of monk support... 3 splinter barrages + mark > 2 100B mark? 16:39, November 28, 2009 (UTC) : Spike seems strong enough as is. Could try it either way 17:04, November 28, 2009 (UTC) The Crippster ::Yeah, MoP doesn't actually do that much here. If you needed moar damage, you would've added another rit, but its not actually necessary. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya'']] 19:24, November 28, 2009 (UTC) t3, removal of utility monk add t3 and remove utility monk, rewrite usage. thanks lifey! - AthrunFeya - 17:05, January 24, 2010 (UTC) It should be noted that the T3 build is no longer working.